Connector assemblies are currently known and used. Connector assemblies connect terminal ends of a cable or an electrical wire together so as to supply an electric signal from a source to a component. Connector assemblies include a male housing configured to be seated within a female housing.
Some connector assemblies are configured to hold a blade stabilizer. The blade stabilizer includes a plurality of through-holes for receiving terminal blades of respective male or female terminal connectors. The stabilizer blades are held in place by clips formed on opposite side walls of the connector housing. The clips include engagement features formed on an interior surface of the respective clips. The engagement features are configured to hold the stabilizer in a generally horizontal position so as to be spaced apart from and parallel to the bottom wall of the housing.
Currently, at least four dies are required to form the connector housing as certain features of the connector housing would create a die lock condition if fewer than four dies are used. The number of dies increases production costs as well as complicates the production process. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a connector house and/or connector assembly configured to reduce the number of dies without decreasing the engagement features of the connector housing between the clips and the blade stabilizer.